


Support

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [70]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Protective Avengers, Swearing, Violence, reader is Tony's daughter, the avengers are one big family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You're his little girl, and nobody hurts his little girl.





	Support

**Author's Note:**

> Can I have a oneshot where the reader is Tony Starks daughter (but she keeps it a secret at school) and she gets bullied but doesn’t tell Tony or the avengers because they’re really overprotective. And she’s friends with Peter Parker and he let’s slip to Tony about the bullying. Then one day at school they just happen to “drop by” if you get my drift ;) at some event and back her up. Big brother/ sister avengers? daddy’s girl Tony Dr. Banner can help injured reader when he finds a few bruises?

"You stupid bitch!", the girl in front of you spat. Her fist appeared in your face and pain erupted from your nose. You stumbled back, bringing a shaking hand up to your face. Just the tiniest touch to your nose made the pain worse, and when you pulled back your hand it was covered in blood. You bit back tears, a horrified look on your face. The girl had an evil grin on her face, and another girl behind her laughed loudly. "What are you gonna do, nerd? Run home crying to daddy? Oh wait, you don't have one!" That wasn't true. You had a father. A loving one. Tony Stark. But you didn't tell anybody. You wanted to be liked for being yourself, not because your father is famous. The girl shoved you. You landed on your back with a heavy thud that knocked the air out of your lungs. The girl kicked your side, again and again, making you cry out in pain. 

"I think that's enough!", the voice of your best friend barked. The girl jumped back, but looked even more angry after she realized who talked to her. "Look at that. The freak standing up for his ugly ass girlfriend!" You flinched at that. She kicked your side one more time, harder than the rest of them were. You heard a disgusting crack. Your rib had snapped! You felt yourself hyperventilate as the girl and her friends stormed away. Just then you let the tears fall. Peter looked at you, guilt tearing through him. He picked you up bridal style. "Come on... I'll bring you to the nurse." You shook your head. "I just want to go home. Bruce can fix me up." Peter looked down to you, concern clear on his face. "Are you gonna tell them about the bullying?" You averted your gaze. "No... I don't want them to worry.." You felt and heard him sigh. He started walking. 

After a few minutes of walking you started to feel bad about him carrying you. "I can... walk, you know..." He sighed and put you on your feet, only to walk in front of you and squat down. "Climb on my back.", he ordered. "I said I can walk!", you defended. "I know you can, but you're in pain. I don't like you being in pain." You sighed and climbed onto his back, silently grateful. 

"I'm home!", you called, nose still clogged with your blood. Your father emerged. He looked shocked at your state. Peter put you down and stepped aside. "What happened?" Tony cupped your face and examined your nose. "We played dodge ball today, and I got hit in the face by the ball." Tonys jaw clenched, anger burning in his eyes. "Who?" You shrugged. "You know how boys in my age are." His anger flared up, but vanished after a second. "Let Bruce take a look at you nose, okay?" You nodded and started your search for the scientist. You found him in the lab, looking through the microscope. "Hey, Bruce?" He turned, a smile on his lips. That smile vanished when he saw your condition. He stood up and nearly ran to you. "What happened?", he asked, urging you to sit in a chair. "A ball liked my face", you joked. He pulled another chair close and sat down in front of you. He dabbed the blood away and gently felt around your nose. "Not broken, just injured. It will probably swell. Cool it and be careful with your nose." You nodded, smiled and hugged Bruce carefully. "Thank you", you mumbled. His arms wrapped around you for a second, before he pushed you back with a serious expression. "You haven't been your usual self lately. Do you want to talk about something? You know, I'm here to listen to you. The whole team is." You smiled, swallowing the lump in your throat. "I know"

You avoided everybodies eyes in school, hoping to be ignored by the other students. Peter stared at you during lessons. Probably just to make sure you were okay after what happened yesterday. Currently was the last period of the day. Some guy was looking out of the window, gesturing wildly and gasping for air. Another guy looked out and went pale. "The... the Avengers!", he gasped. Then everybody went to the window to look out. You looked to Peter confused. He shrugged and raised his hand. "Can we leave early today?" The Teacher just sighed and nodded. All students rushed outside to see the heroes. You went outside like everybody else, but tried to hide in the back of the crowd. There they were, the Avengers. Only Bruce wasn't there. They were all in full attire. Your Dad stood in front, eyes scanning the crowd. The girl that bullied you stood in the back, applying make-up to her features and fixing her hair. You had the urge to vomit at the thought of her flirting with any of them. They were like family to you. "What are you doing?" The question slipped from your mouth. You immediately knew that it wasn't smart. She smiled. "They are heroes! And the one there, Iron Man, is rich. But, a stupid little girl like you wouldn't understand that!" She wanted to make a move on your father. You wanted to puke. "He can buy me some nice things!", she chirped and shoved you out of her way. She made her way through the crowd, standing in the front and posing. Your Dad raised his arms, causing silence among the students. "(YN)?", his voice boomed. You felt your face grow hot. "What do you want with her?!", the girl from yesterday screeched, clearly offended. "She's just a stupid little bitch! Ugly, with no friends and with no family!" You bit the inside of your lip, trying to stifle a grin. That would make the Avengers, your family, furious. To your surprise, the only response came from Steve. "Language!", he hissed. "(YN) come here!", your father repeated. Reluctantly you walked through the people, only to be stopped by the girl. She looked absolutely furious. Her hand raised and swung back, ready to hit you. You closed your eyes, not wanting to see it coming. You were surprised when you felt nothing. Slowly our eyes opened again. Natasha was there, holding the girl in place. Her arm were locked behind her back, Natashas iron grip holding them in place. "What? L-Let go!" She squirmed. Natasha let her go. She stumbled forward, nearly falling in the process. Nat held her arms open for you. You smiled and stepped into the familiar embrace. 

Natasha moved the two of you until you stood by the side of your father. He had his visor open, letting the students see his face. "I am Tony Stark! Also known as Iron Man! (YN) here is my daughter! Whoever dares to not treat her with respect will feel the wrath of the Avengers!" You put your hand on your head, sighing a soft 'Dad'. "Okay, that was maybe a bit much", he shrugged. Suddenly your side was hugged. You looked over. Clint was there, his stature protective. He pulled you to him and kissed your forehead quickly. "Oh, and also stop bothering Peter. He's part of our little family too!", Steve said, gesturing to Peter. He smiled, and waved. Your father wrapped his around you, and his visor moved down. "Dad, what are you..? Dad, no! No! Stop that!" You screamed when he took off and clung to his armoured arms. 

You arrived at home. Your knees were shaking and you felt weak. "A little forewarning please!" "I wanted to make a dramatic exit!" He laughed and plopped down on the couch beside you. His expression turned more serious. "Why didn't you tell me about the bullying?" You looked to your lap. "I... didn't want to bother you. You are always so busy, and..." He pulled you to him, letting your head rest on his chest. You winced as this applied pressure to your injured rib. "Are you hurt?", he immediately asked. He carried you to Bruce, who then proceeded to take care of it. 

When you entered the living room again, the Avengers were sitting there. Thor stood up first, and enveloped you in a tight bear hug. He was careful not to hurt you though. "Lady (YN), I swear I will always be there to defend you! I will send my lighting after those who decide it would be intelligent to hurt you!" You smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you, Thor." He hugged you again before leaving the room. Steve stood up next. He looked shocked, to say the least. "I can't believe anybody would do such a thing!" He shook his head. Steve looked at you, pure determination written all over his features. He gently laid his hand on your shoulder. "No harm will come to you" He gave you a reassuring squeeze, and then left. Next up was Clint. He smiled sweetly at you, ruffled your hair and then proceeded to pull you into a hug. You sighed and relaxed, resting your head on the arches shoulder. "We've got you", he whispered. As soon as he let you Natasha was there. You felt like you were close to tears. All of them were showing you that you were loved, that they were there for you. You let the silent tears run down your face. Natasha gently hushed you. "We love you, (YN)" She slowly et go of you, just to be replaced by Bruce. He gently swept away your tears and kissed your forehead softly. He smiled that said 'everything will be alright'. The last one left was your father. He carefully wrapped an arm around you and started guiding you to your room. "You should probably sleep. Today has been an eventful day." 

You were laying under the covers of your bed. "How did you know about the bullying anyway?", you asked, half asleep. Tony laughed. "Peter" You huffed out a laugh. "Of course!" Then you were silent. "Hey, Dad?" He made an acknowledging noise. "I love you", you muttered. "And I love you. We all do. Now, sleep." He kissed your forehead and quietly left the room, leaving you feeling loved and content.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
